


tangan di atas hatiku yang kecil, bodoh, dan tak berdetak

by cosmobear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bahasa Indonesia, Blood Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Slight markhyuck, dry humping tapi kaya sekilas banget
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobear/pseuds/cosmobear
Summary: Renjun (156 tahun, vampir) menganalogikan rasa sukanya pada Lee Jeno (21 tahun, manusia) seperti rasa haus yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan minum darah.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	tangan di atas hatiku yang kecil, bodoh, dan tak berdetak

"Lo mau," pertanyaan itu (pertanyaan? Renjun rasa nadanya terdengar seperti pertanyaaan) menggantung sebelum diteruskan oleh Jeno — "minum dari gue? Sekarang?" 

_Ah_. Yap. Memang pertanyaan. Dua pertanyaan sekaligus, bahkan. 

Yang mana, nggak salah sebenarnya. Sama sekali nggak ada yang salah dari pertanyaan itu. Kecuali fakta bahwa bahwa selama delapan bulan Renjun kenal Lee Jeno, dan kemudian terlibat dalam hubungan mutualisme sebagai pemberi dan penerima, Jeno nggak pernah sekalipun menawarkan untuk dihisap darahnya. 

Menyetujui? _Iya_. Memberi jika diminta? _Sudah pasti_. Tapi Jeno belum pernah jadi pihak yang menginisiasi "makan malam," seperti istilah yang Mark gunakan untuk merujuk pada sesi saat vampir menghisap darah dari seorang "donor," seperti (lagi-lagi) istilah yang Renjun tahu dari Mark, untuk mendeskripsikan manusia yang menyediakan darah untuk vampir — tanpa bermaksud menyinggung donor darah betulan yang punya tujuan baik membantu orang lain yang membutuhkan darah secara medis. 

Pada intinya, baru kali ini Jeno mengajukan tawaran yang nggak biasa ini. 

Jadi, lewat koneksi _Facetime_ yang sedikit terbata-bata karena WiFi di tempat Jeno super duper amat sangat payah — walaupun Jeno rajin membayar uang sewanya sebelum jatuh tenggat waktu setiap bulan, Renjun cuma bisa menjawab dengan tertawa. 

"Lee Jeno," Renjun menekan tombol _pause_ di layar tabletnya, yang tadi sedang memutar episode pertama musim ketiga serial Merlin — yang punya dua hal yang Renjun suka setelah ia menyukai darah: pemuda tampan dan aksen _British_ yang seksi. Ia memberikan fokus penuh pada Jeno.

"Sesusah apa tugas kuliah lo, sampai lo linglung kayak gitu?" 

Dari layar ponsel, Renjun bisa melihat pemuda itu nggak lagi duduk di depan meja belajar dan malahan rebahan dengan kepala di atas bantal berwarna abu-abu. 

"Gue serius." 

"Karena?" 

"Ya, soalnya — hng, nggak ada alasan..." _Oh,_ _itu merajuk._ Renjun kenal saat Jeno merajuk, karena bibirnya mencebik dan ruang di antara keningnya membentuk garis-garis halus. "Gue tau, lo cuman minum seminggu sekali hari Sabtu. Tapi, sekarang... hm? Anggap aja kaya bonus? Lo pernah, kan, dapet kupon kopi gratis satu kali setelah pembelian sepuluh kali? Nah, mirip kaya gitu." 

"Nggak pernah," Renjun menjawab cepat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya saat kerah kaus _oversized_ Jeno yang berwarna putih sedikit jatuh, menyingkap tulang selangka di bawah lehernya yang terbentuk dengan tajam. "Perlu gue ingetin: gue _nggak bisa_ minum kopi, dan waktu gue _masih bisa_ minum kopi, _Starbucks_ belum ada di dunia." 

Jeno tergelak. 

"Maaf, maaf. Bisa-bisanya gue lupa." 

"Bukan bisa-bisanya lo lupa. Tapi, bisa-bisanya lo nyamain diri lo sama kopi. Jeno, lo emang pernah liat kopi yang _high-maintenance_ kayak elo? Ada kopi yang minta ditemenin begadang jarak jauh buat nyelesain tugas kuliah?" 

Tawa Jeno semakin keras. Badannya berbaring miring pada ranjang, menyebabkan kerah kausnya jatuh lebih jauh lagi. Dalam jangka waktu delapan bulan, setiap hari Sabtu tanpa absen, gigi taring Renjun tertancap dalam spasi di antara leher dan bahu Jeno — yang sekarang terekspos melalui sambungan _video call_ yang sedikit buram berpiksel-piksel mozaik dan lampu remang sudut kamar pemuda itu. 

Hanya memikirkan mengenai darah yang mengalir dibawah kulit Jeno yang hangat — tipikal temperatur manusia, membuat tenggorokan Renjun terasa kering dan otaknya mengisyaratkan: _haus!_ Walaupun, kalau mau adil, sebagai vampir mau nggak mau Renjun memang selalu berada dalam kondisi haus. Dengan Jeno yang secara konstan berada dalam radius dekat beberapa bulan terakhir, selalu tersedia dan menurut, situasi fisik itu sering berubah jadi hasrat mental diluar yang bisa dikontrol oleh Renjun. 

Renjun mengeluh. _Demi Tuhan_. 

Jadi, bukannya menolak dan menyuruh Jeno menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, Renjun malah mendukung inisiatif Jeno dengan bertanya: "Lo mau ke rumah gue sendiri apa gue jemput?" 

Jeno sudah berhenti tertawa. Ia memeluk bantal raksasa _Moomin_ yang ditinggalkan Renjun beberapa minggu lalu di tempatnya. 

"Mau ke rumah gue?" Ia tersenyum. 

156 tahun hidup Renjun di dunia, berpuluh-puluh donor darah datang dan pergi, Renjun nggak yakin ada yang pernah dan punya senyum seperti Jeno. 

  
  
  
  


+

  
  
  
  


Hubungan Renjun dan Jeno didasarkan pada sebuah kontrak. Kontrak ini sangat penting, tapi isinya sederhana dan pendek — karena Renjun sudah menyerah untuk menghabiskan sel otaknya untuk berpikir keras kira-kira saat ia menginjak umur 60 tahun. Setelah itu, _nggak usah, ya, pakai repot-repot mikirin segala sesuatu dengan serius_. Buat apa hidup abadi kalau nggak bisa dinikmati dengan santai? 

Sebenarnya, nggak seperti kulit Renjun akan muncul keriput juga walau ia menghabiskan seluruh hidup untuk berpikir — tubuh vampir nggak bekerja seperti itu. Renjun terjebak dalam fisik dua puluh tahun-nya, saat ia bertransformasi jadi makhluk yang hidup dari minum darah seperti sekarang. Sihir vampir yang mengalir dalam dirinya dan membuatnya bisa tetap hidup walaupun jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak, memberinya fisik yang hampir, nyaris, mendekati sempurna. 

_Sempurna_ , Renjun berpikir dengan setengah berharap, kalau saja sihir vampir juga bisa memberinya tambahan tinggi badan. Nyatanya, walau dengan kulit porselen, penglihatan mata sempurna walau di malam hari, kekuatan fisik yang nggak main-main, dan imunitas penuh pada semua penyakit yang rentan menyerang manusia, Renjun tetap hidup dalam tubuh 171 cm-nya. 

Dan selamanya akan seperti itu, sampai Renjun memutuskan sendiri bahwa ia sudah nggak lagi menginginkan hidup abadi di dunia — yang mana nggak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Renjun menyukai hidup, dan walaupun tentu saja ada beberapa kekurangan mengenai hidup sebagai vampir, masih jauh lebih banyak hal untuk dinikmati di dunia kalau kita punya waktu yang nggak terbatas. 

_Anyway_ , kembali pada kontrak. Ini adalah perjanjian penting dan mengikat secara hukum. Ini adalah tradisi yang diciptakan dan dijaga demi terjadinya hubungan hidup berdampingan yang harmonis dan minim masalah antara vampir dan manusia. 

Satu kontrak vampir-manusia berbeda dengan yang lain — tergantung pada siapa yang membuatnya. Punya Mark dan Donghyuck dulu, misalnya, adalah dokumen lima halaman yang dilengkapi dengan sampul resmi, cap, materai, dan tanda tangan langsung oleh Lee Taeyong — _leader_ klan vampir Mark yang berbasis di Seoul. Cukup cocok, Renjun kira, untuk tipe orang seperti Mark yang teliti, kadang menjurus terobsesi pada detail, dan sekali waktu suka rewel terhadap hal-hal kecil. 

Renjun sendiri, karena hidup jauh dari klan Qian Kun yang berpusat di Beijing (kadang-kadang Shanghai, berpindah-pindah tiap satu dekade karena alasan keamanan), maka kontraknya dengan Lee Jeno hanyalah tulisan tangan tegak-bersambung Renjun di atas selembar HVS folio, yang waktu itu diambil Jeno dari sisa stok kertas yang terselip di mesin printernya. 

Isinya hanya ada lima butir perjanjian yang berbunyi: 

* * *

"Kontrak ini berlaku antara Huang Renjun (pihak 1) dan Lee Jeno (pihak 2), yang menyatakan bahwa: 

  1. Pihak 1 setuju dan bersedia untuk memberikan darahnya pada pihak 2.
  2. Pemberian darah diberikan setiap hari (...) dan diikuti oleh pembayaran sebesar (...)* selambat-lambatnya 24 jam sejak diberikan.
  3. Kontak fisik terbatas pada yang diperlukan selama pemberian darah.*
  4. Jika kontrak ini dilanggar oleh pihak 1, maka persetujuan dinyatakan batal tanpa harus ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut dari pihak 2.
  5. Kontrak berlaku selama satu tahun setelah disetujui. 



N/B:

*) sesuai dengan perjanjian verbal sebelum kontrak tertulis, atau menyesuaikan dari dua pihak terlibat.

Tanda tangan,

[Pihak 1 A/N Huang Renjun]

[Pihak 2 A/N Lee Jeno]"

* * *

  
  


Titik-titik itu belum pernah diisi sampai sekarang. Namun, tanpa persetujuan resmi tiba-tiba sudah diputuskan bahwa Renjun akan minum dari Jeno setiap hari Sabtu. 

Titik-titik kosong kedua, bagaimanapun, nggak pernah dibicarakan lagi antara mereka berdua. Tapi dilihat dari bagaimana Lee Jeno selalu hadir tanpa gagal menemuinya pada hari Sabtu, Renjun rasa nominal yang ditransfernya ke akun Jeno setiap hari Minggu pagi bisa dibilang cukup layak untuk mengganti jumlah darah yang harus hilang dari tubuhnya, setiap satu minggu sekali.

  
  
  


+

  
  
  
  


Benar, tepat satu minggu sekali. Delapan bulan menuju kontrak, ini adalah pertama kali Renjun akan minum untuk kedua kalinya dalam rentang satu minggu — karena ini _belum_ hari Sabtu. Ini _baru_ hari Rabu. 

Tapi, seperti layaknya semua perjanjian di atas kertas, semua bisa ditolerir. Lagipula, Renjun berpikir, yang membuat hal ini nggak apa-apa adalah karena: _satu_ , yang menawarkan darahnya sendiri adalah Lee Jeno, dan _dua_ , ia bisa menganggap ini hanyalah sesi reguler pertemuan mereka dan Renjun akan mengirim sejumlah nominal, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. 

Jadi, nggak ada yang perlu dimasalahkan, bukan begitu? Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Sempurna. Tanpa cacat. _Perfectly fine_ , seperti kata batin Renjun sambil ia mengetik pesan teks untuk memberitahukan pemuda itu bahwa ia sudah berada di depan rumah Jeno. Vampir nggak bisa dan nggak boleh masuk melewati pintu rumah manusia kecuali diundang. 

Jeno muncul dengan memakai _hoodie_ kampus, sepotong celana pendek, dan sekotak susu pisang saat ia melongokkan separuh badannya dari pintu masuk. 

_Gemas._

"Masih bangun jam dua malem nggak baik buat kesehatan manusia," adalah apa yang dikatakan Renjun saat menyusuri tangga menuju lantai tiga tempat yang disewa oleh Jeno. 

Jeno menaikkan bahunya, "Kalau nggak baik buat kesehatan, apa lo nggak merasa bersalah ngajak gue begadang tiap Sabtu malem?" 

"Mana ada? Habis gue minum, lo mesti tidur kayak bayi. Besoknya bangun siang." 

Saat membuka handel pintu kamarnya, Jeno terkekeh. "Iya, bener. Tapi ya udah, sih, nggak apa-apa." 

"Bentar," Jeno memutar badan sambil membuka _hoodie_ -nya saat mereka berhenti di depan televisi. "Buat mastiin aja. Lo beneran mau minum sekarang? Maksud gue, gue nggak maksa. Tapi kalau-kalau lo lagi haus..." 

Renjun ingin terbahak — pada absurdnya situasi yang katakan Jeno. Tapi nggak jadi, karena nggak tega melihat Jeno yang ternyata sedang bicara serius, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit khawatir.

" _Jenmoongi_ , gue jelasin, ya. _Pertama_ , gue selalu haus. Itu udah kaya kodrat gue sebagai vampir. Lo nggak perlu nanyain itu lagi. _Kedua_ , gue nggak yakin pernah denger ada manusia maksa vampir buat minum darahnya? Gue nggak sepenuhnya yakin itu bisa." 

Karena secara angka, boleh jadi Renjun nggak lebih tinggi dan masa tubuhnya lebih ringan daripada Jeno. Tapi, Renjun punya kekuatan fisik super yang datang dengan sihir vampir. Dan walaupun ia sama sekali nggak pernah menyalahgunakan kekuatan itu untuk tujuan yang nggak baik, kata ".. _.maksa_ " terdengar sedikit kurang pas digunakan. Ia bisa dengan mudah membalik dan melemparkan tubuh Jeno — atau manusia manapun, ke luar jendela dari ruangan di lantai tiga ini. _Mudah_ , sekali lagi Renjun tekankan. 

Tapi, lupakan masalah tentang membuang siapapun keluar dari jendela, karena Renjun dengan mudah mengabaikan semua pikirannya saat Jeno sedekat ini. 

Di atas karpet _faux fur_ di sebelah tempat tidur Jeno, pemuda itu bersandar pada tepi ranjangnya. Ini adalah posisi yang biasa mereka lakukan saat Renjun meminum dari Jeno: duduk di atas pangkuan kaki Jeno yang berselonjor pada karpet. Renjun tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak segera menunduk dan menarik satu tarikan nafas yang panjang dan tajam, menceburkan diri dalam aroma manusia Jeno. Feromon natural Jeno, bagi hidung Renjun, berbau seperti kayu pohon pinus dan rumput segar — yang pada beberapa waktu mengingatkan Renjun pada kenangan masa kecilnya di Kota Jilin, saat ia masih suka mengumpulkan bunga liar di sekitar hutan. Sering Jeno membuat Renjun bisa mengingat kembali ingatan samarnya saat ia masih menjadi manusia satu setengah abad yang lalu. Hanya dengan ini: hidungnya pada leher Jeno dimana telinga Renjun bisa menangkap dengan keras dan jelas, suara nadi yang berdenyut dengan ritme teratur. Temperatur tubuh Jeno yang hangat dibawah telapak tangannya. Jantungnya yang berdetak dengan halus dan begitu manis, namun dalam pendengaran Renjun seperti ombak yang membentur batu jurang. Semua hal itu membuat tenggorokan Renjun terasa terbakar jika ia nggak segera menusuk kulit Jeno dengan giginya dan membiarkan pemuda itu meredakan rasa hausnya. 

Suatu hari nanti, Lee Jeno akan membuat Renjun kehilangan akal hanya dengan hidup dan berada sedekat ini dengannya. 

Walaupun begitu, Renjun bukan tipe yang suka tergesa-gesa. Ia suka mengambil waktu, menguji diri sendiri — sejauh apa waktu bisa membuatnya kebal sementara dari satu-satunya hal yang tetap membuatnya hidup sampai saat ini? 

"Lo habis mandi, ya?" Renjun mendongak, menatap Jeno pada matanya dari deretan bulu mata panjang, hitam, dan tebal. 

Jeno hanya mengangguk dua kali untuk menjawab. 

Renjun bisa merasakan kelembaban air yang masih tertinggal di permukaan kulit Jeno. Air dengan suhu tinggi selalu membuat kulit manusia memerah sementara — dan Renjun menyukai, _sangat menyukai_ , sapuan samar kemerahan yang timbul di pipi Jeno setelah pemuda itu bermandi air panas. Renjun memindahkan tangannya yang tadi bermain dengan ujung lengan kaus Jeno, untuk menyentuh sisa-sisa warna itu.

“Mau gue beritahu sesuatu, nggak?” 

Kelopak mata Jeno terbuka lebih lebar. "Apa?" 

Renjun mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi kanan wajah Jeno. "Gue lebih suka bau lo daripada bau sabun." 

" _Eww_ ," Jeno mengernyitkan hidung. "Lo bisa bilang gitu karena lo nggak pernah ketemu gue waktu habis lari pagi atau habis main basket." 

“Dan lo pikir kenapa gue nggak pernah?” Sekarang Renjun menarik wajahnya. Dengan nada menuduh ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Karena lo nggak pernah undang gue buat ikut lo lari pagi atau nonton lo main basket. Hh, padahal gue pikir lo nganggep gue temen lo juga?" 

Jari-jari Jeno yang tadi membuat gerakan naik turun pada lutut Renjun berhenti bergerak. "Lo mau? Gue pikir lo nggak tertarik sama, entah, kaya hal-hal biasa manusia sehari-hari?" 

"Gue mau," Uh, Renjun menjawab terlalu cepat? Ia menyesal. Tapi, lalu ia menyambung: "Atau jangan-jangan alesan lo aja, karena lo jarang lari pagi dan lo payah kalau main basket?" 

Jeno menyeringai. "Renjun- _n_ _im_ , dalam dua puluh satu tahun hidup gue, gue yakin udah lari pagi lebih sering daripada seratus tahun lebih hidup lo." 

"Kalau gitu, lo emang payah main basket?" 

"Mungkin? Ini rahasia, ya. Gue pernah pingsan gara-gara bola yang gue lempar mantul keras banget ke tanah terus kena kepala gue sendiri. Sejak itu, gue nggak yakin gue ditakdirkan main bola basket." 

"Tapi lo tetep suka main basket, kan?" Renjun membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Jeno sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. 

Cukup dengan uji menahan diri, ia menarik nafas tajam. "Gue nggak akan minum banyak malam ini, oke?" 

Nggak butuh lebih dari sedetik dari jawaban pelan "Oke," yang dikatakan Jeno, ia sudah menggigit dan menembus masuk ke dalam kulit pemuda itu — di titik dekat dengan tulang selangka, yang Renjun yakin tadi sengaja dipamerkan pemuda itu dalam _video call_. Di bawah Renjun, Jeno terasa hangat bukan main — kontras dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang lebih sering dingin daripada tidak, kecuali beberapa jam setelah ia minum. 

Sedikit demi sedikit, Renjun merasakan darah Jeno memasuki sistemnya, mengalir lewat pembuluh darahnya sendiri. 

Renjun berhenti saat Jeno bergerak dan sedikit berpindah posisi, namun ia tetap meletakkan kepalanya pada tubuh Jeno. Rasa hangat manusia selalu nyaman dan menyenangkan, tapi lebih-lebih lagi karena Renjun nggak perlu membuat usaha ekstra untuk bergerak lebih dekat dengan Jeno — sebagaimana lengan bawah Jeno sudah menarik celah di antara tulang rusuk dan tulang panggulnya. 

"Njun," panggil Jeno. Ibu jari Jeno yang berada di pelipis Renjun, memintanya untuk mendongak dan bertemu dua mata Jeno. "Ada, hm, sesuatu yang gue pikirin, akhir-akhir ini?" 

Itu _bukan_ pertanyaan, tapi dari nada Jeno, itu terdengar _seperti_ pertanyaan. Butuh lebih dari beberapa momen sebelum Renjun sadar: itu adalah permintaan izin. 

Renjun masih merasa sedikit melayang karena darah Jeno yang baru masuk tubuhnya. Jadi ia hanya merespon dengan, "Iya?" 

Dan itu juga _bukan_ pertanyaan, tapi Renjun percaya Jeno bisa mengerti. Bahwa apapun yang Jeno tanyakan izinnya pada Renjun sekarang, ia setuju. 

Sejujurnya, Renjun nggak bisa nggak setuju pada apapun itu — hampir mustahil saat Renjun akhirnya mendongak dan memandang ke dalam pupil Jeno yang berwarna hitam pekat. Jari-jari pemuda itu bergeser pelan pada rahangnya. _Tunggu_ , Renjun rasa-rasanya akrab dengan skenario ini? Ini mirip seperti saat ia meminta Jeno, tanpa kata, untuk memperlihatkan lehernya, lalu ia akan — 

Bibir Jeno menempel pada leher Renjun. Jika masih punya jantung yang masih bisa berdetak, Renjun bersumpah bahwa sekarang jantungnya pasti sudah melompat keluar dari rangka rusuknya — karena, ya Tuhan, Renjun bisa merasakan, merasakan udara berubah jadi hampa di sekitar tubuhnya karena Jeno mengisap pada permukaan kulit itu. Renjun memejamkan matanya. 

Dimanapun kulit Jeno bertemu dengan kulitnya, Renjun merasa seperti terbakar.  
  
  


+

  
  
  


"Itu bukan luka di leher lo?" 

— adalah yang Mark tanyakan begitu Renjun membuka syalnya. Saat Renjun mendekat, mata Mark terbelalak dan rahangnya jatuh dengan dramatis. Hampir tangan Mark meraih leher Renjun dan mengusapnya, kalau nggak segera ditepis dengan sigap oleh Renjun. 

"Astaga, bukan luka, ya, kan? Atau, jangan sampai lo beritahu gue kalau itu _hickey!_ Astaga." 

"Itu _hickey_ ," Donghyuck memberitahu Mark tanpa diminta. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan sesendok sereal coklat gandum yang belum selesai dikunyah. _Jijik, telan dulu makan lo!_ Renjun membuat perintah tanpa suara, hanya dengan matanya yang menyipit nggak setuju pada Donghyuck, saat pemuda itu menyeringai dan menunjuk Renjun dengan sendok kayunya. "Seratus persen. Jeno?" 

Kali ini, bagian rahang Renjun yang luruh karena kaget. "Lo — gimana lo bisa tau? Jeno cerita?" 

Donghyuck mengeluarkan dengusan tawa. "Mana bisa, orang nomer-nya aja nggak punya." 

Namun kemudian, Donghyuck meneruskan makannya dengan tenang, karena Mark menyenggol pelan pinggangnya dan mengingatkan untuk _"...makan nggak pake ngomong, Sayang, biar nggak tersedak."_

Bagaimana hubungan Mark dan Donghyuck bisa dimulai dengan kontrak vampir-donor yang dibangun di atas dokumen lima halaman bisa berubah jadi hubungan romantis seperti mereka, Renjun masih kurang mengerti. Sekarang, kontrak mereka sudah nggak ada lagi, karena mereka menjalin hubungan dalam level yang lebih dalam. 

Dan lebih tulus, karena Donghyuck akan memberikan darahnya tanpa perlu dibayar pada Mark. 

Tapi, toh, hubungan seperti Mark dan Donghyuck bukan sepenuhnya aneh atau jarang terjadi. Bukan cuma sekali dua kali Renjun melihat kasus seperti ini selama hidupnya. Bisa dimaklumi, karena tindakan memberi dan menerima di antara vampir dan donor manusia sebenarnya nggak sesederhana yang terlihat — nggak ada tindakan lain yang lebih membutuhkan kepercayaan dan intimasi, dua pondasi hubungan secara romantis, selain manusia yang mempercayakan tubuhnya pada monster pengisap darah dan yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. 

_Oke_ , Renjun nggak benar-benar serius dengan kata _'monster_ _'_. Ia bukan monster, Mark Lee bukan monster, atau anggota klan Lee Taeyong dan klan Qian Kun manapun yang Renjun kenal juga bukan. Hanya saja, sulit menemukan padanan kata yang bisa dengan akurat mewakili makhluk yang punya cukup kekuatan untuk mematahkan tubuh manusia dewasa menjadi dua hanya dengan memakai satu tangan. 

"Jadi, ceritanya, lo udah bikin perkembangan?" Mark membuat ekspresi geli — Renjun bersumpah Mark sedang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum samar karena bibirnya bertemu dalam bentuk segaris yang mengkerut. _Buat apa?_ Renjun juga nggak tahu. Sambil meletakkan perhatian penuhnya pada Renjun, vampir itu menyangga kepala dengan telapak tangannya. 

"Dan yang lo maksud dengan _perkembangan_ adalah? Gue nggak melihat ada sesuatu apapun buat _dikembangkan_ disini." 

Telinga vampir Renjun menangkap gumam halus " _...hih, bohong banget,_ " yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuck. 

"Eh, permisi? Cenayang lo, sampai bisa ngerti perasaan gue lebih dari gue sendiri?" 

Pertanyaan Renjun dibalas dengan Mark yang mengangkat tangan, mencegah munculnya perang dunia, yang sudah normal terjadi di dapur Mark kalau Renjun dan Donghyuck mulai berdebat. 

Donghyuck cuma menjulurkan lidahnya. 

"Oke, oke. Lo nggak ngerasa kaya gitu," Mark menengahi. "Tapi, jujur, gimana perasaan lo tentang _itu?"_

Pada kata _itu_ , Mark menunjuk pada markah berwarna kombinasi antara ungu dan biru, sebagaimana yang diamati Renjun pada cermin di kamar mandinya tadi pagi. Ia menyentuh jejak Jeno itu dengan jari-jarinya. _Sedikit nyeri,_ tapi sepenuhnya nggak sebanding dengan perasaan pusing, gempar, dan antusias yang ia rasakan saat Jeno mulai membentuk bekas itu dengan mulutnya tadi malam. Renjun mau jujur, saat posisinya dan Jeno dibalik seperti itu, ia merasa seperti masuk dalam kondisi hipnosis. _Bodo amat sama akal sehat_ , yang ada hanya jari-jari Renjun yang menyisir rambut-rambut di bagian belakang kepala Jeno — mungkin sedikit menariknya mendekat terlalu kuat. 

Karena, walaupun Renjun nggak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada saat itu, ia bisa tahu dengan yakin bahwa ia nggak ingin Jeno berhenti melakukan — _hm_ , apapun yang ia lakukan kepadanya.

Renjun sama sekali nggak merasa keberatan, jadi itu yang dibilangnya pada Mark. 

"Ah, lo lagi bayangin Jeno, ya, kan?" Donghyuck menuduhnya dengan keras. "Tunggu, gue mau muntah." 

"Lo nggak punya hak buat ngomong kaya gitu." Renjun menggeleng. "Perlu gue ingetin? Gue udah berkali-kali, _dengan sangat menyesal_ , ngeliat lo sama Mark kaya dua orang yang kesurupan ciuman. Dan, perlu gue tekankan, gue adalah korban yang hampir muntah waktu nggak sengaja ngeliat lo nge —" 

Mark memotong Renjun dengan mengetuk mejanya dengan keras. 

"Cukup, Njun. Donghyuck, minta maaf. Lo nggak bener-bener mau muntah cuma karena Renjun lagi mikirin Jeno." 

"Iya, minta maaf, Injunie," Ia menyeringai dengan mudah. " _Anyway,_ sependapat gue, lo itu cocok banget, kok, sama Jeno. Lihat, kan? Jeno itu gemesin, dan lo nyebelin. Jeno itu nyantai, dan lo ribet. Jeno cakep dan lo itu, _hm_ , kalau mau dipaksain, nggak jelek-jelek juga." 

Dengan desahan dan _ck_ keras, Renjun menggeleng. 

"Apa sebenernya yang diliat Mark dari lo, Hyuck..." Ia menyeret kalimatnya. "Ngeliat tingkah lo, kaya mustahil banget darah lo bisa enak? Paling bagus rasanya kemungkinan hambar. Paling jelek rasanya pasti kaya ban mobil hangus." 

"Eh, maaf-maaf? Hidup tujuh kali aja, lo cuma bisa bayangin rasa darah gue. Kalau diibaratin daging steik, gue adalah sapi wagyu eksklusif premium." 

Renjun membiarkan Donghyuck meracau sementara ponselnya bergetar di atas meja. Saat nama kontak Jeno muncul pada layarnya, Renjun nggak buang-buang waktu untuk membalas.

  
  
  


**jenmoongi**

Njun

Hari sabtu

Tetep ketemu? 

**injeolmi**

Iyaaaa

Tetep

Maksudnya kalau lo mau

Dan kalau lo nggak sibuk

  
  
  


Renjun mendongak saat Mark tertawa keras pada sesuatu yang Donghyuck bilang. Ia memutar bola matanya, tapi nggak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. _Sebahagia mereka berdua, deh_ — karena Mark Lee adalah seorang yang konstan ada untuk Renjun dalam sebagian besar waktu eksistensinya sebagai vampir, dan sulit bagi Renjun untuk nggak ikut senang buat sahabatnya. Terutama, saat Mark memandang Donghyuck seperti pemuda itu yang menggantung bulan di atas langit malam, dan Donghyuck menatapnya kembali seperti nggak ada hal lain yang lebih penting lagi untuk ditatap di dunia. 

Ponsel Renjun kembali bergetar.

  
  
  


**jenmoongi**

Ok

Gue ke rumah lo

Maleman, jam 9?

Abis gue bantu Jisung pindahan 

**injeolmi**

_All good then_

Semangat, Jeeeeen :D

Sampein salam gue buat Jisung ya

  
  
  
  


+

  
  
  


"Hey." 

Renjun nggak bermaksud untuk tidur — ia cuma nggak sengaja jatuh tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu. Secara natural, ritme sirkadian dalam tubuh vampir yang mengatur jam biologisnya akan membuat Renjun lebih aktif pada malam hari, mirip seperti manusia yang bangun pada siang hari. Namun, rupanya ia merasa cukup bosan saat sambil menunggu Jeno datang malam itu. 

Televisi di depannya masih menyala, menayangkan program masak mingguan Chef Baek Jongwon yang Renjun sudah lupa ia tonton tadi. 

Dan sekarang, Lee Jeno di depan Renjun. Dia nggak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu itu Jeno. Tujuh milyar orang di dunia dan nggak ada yang berbau seperti Jeno, atau hangatnya senyaman ini walau nggak bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Renjun. Dengan mata tertutup, bau tubuh Jeno dapat tercium dengan semakin jelas, dan secara nggak sadar Renjun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. _Hm?_ Renjun juga bisa mencium aroma lain, dan saat ia bilang aroma lain, maka maksudnya adalah bau ayam _szechuan_ kesukaan Jeno, yang sering dipesan pemuda itu secara _take-out_ dari restoran yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumah Renjun. 

Dengan berat, mata Renjun terbuka separuh. Ia bisa melihat kantong coklat kertas dengan logo restoran di meja. 

"Jam berapa?" Suaranya, di telinga Renjun sendiri, terdengar pelan dan serak. Ia menguap. 

"Jam setengah satu." Ibu jari Jeno mengusap-usap kening Renjun, _yang parahnya_ , malah membuat Renjun kelewat tenang dan membuat rasa ngantuknya bertahan. "Maaf banget, Njun, tadi truk yang bawa perabot Jisung ternyata kena macet di jalan tol, jadi datengnya telat berjam-jam." 

"Gue tadi kirim chat," Jeno menyambung lagi. Mungkin karena Renjun nggak menjawab. "Tapi karena lo nggak baca dan nggak bales, gue masuk pakai kode pintu yang lo kasih. Inget, nggak?" 

Renjun mengangguk. Mendengar suara halus dan rendah Jeno bicara panjang-lebar sama sekali nggak membantu Renjun jika ia ingin segera bangun. 

"Lo belum makan, ya?" 

Jeno menggeleng. "Lo juga belum makan, kan?" Ia tertawa ringan pada leluconnya sendiri. 

_Kenapa, sih, Jeno gemes banget?_ Apa akan sakit kalau Renjun meminta Jeno untuk berusaha nggak jadi gemes seperti itu satu hari saja? 

"Gimana kalau sekarang lo makan dulu, nanti lo bangunin gue pas udah selesai?" 

" _Deal_. Lo mau pindah tidur ke kamar?" 

Renjun kembali menutup matanya. "Nggak, disini aja. Tapi, lo bisa makannya sambil duduk disini, kan?"

  
  
  
  
  


Saat Renjun terbangun untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, ia sudah berpindah lokasi dari sofa di depan televisi ke atas ranjang di kamarnya sendiri. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum kembali tertidur adalah: meringkuk dan menempel pada bahu Jeno yang membelakanginya saat makan, saat pemuda itu duduk di atas karpet dan bersandar pada sofa. Hidung Renjun menyentuh kain kausnya dan ia tenggelam dalam aroma tubuh manusia Jeno. 

Sekarang, wajah Jeno hanya disinari oleh cahaya ponsel. Ia berbaring di samping Renjun, menggunakan selimut yang sama dengannya. 

Jari-jari Jeno menekan layar dengan agresif — Renjun mengintip, sedang mengarahkan tembakan pada barisan _zombie-zombie_ grafis yang berjalan mendekatinya. 

Renjun nggak mengerti apa yang menarik dengan _game_ seperti itu. Sejujurnya, ia selalu berusaha _keep up_ dengan teknologi, dan nggak banyak vampir tua yang susah-susah mau beradaptasi dengan kemajuan zaman seperti dirinya. Bisa Renjun katakan, dengan bangga, bahwa ia bisa mengirim _email_ , berbalas _chat_ , melakukan _video call_ , menggunakan _internet banking_ , dan berlangganan layanan video _streaming_ berbayar. 

Tapi, setelah beberapa tahun, ia memutuskan bahwa _game_ adalah satu hal yang nggak Renjun sukai, bagaimanapun ia mencoba. Jeno di sisi lain, ia bisa memprediksi, menyukai game sampai sudah mencapai level ketagihan.

“Jen,” panggil Renjun.

Jeno berhenti menekan-nekan layarnya dan membiarkan _zombie-zombie_ itu semakin mendekat, sebelum ia menggeser layar kembali menuju menu _home_ di ponselnya. “Kok bangun? Ah, gue main _game_ -nya berisik, ya?”

Menatap refleksi bentuk wajahnya di mata Jeno, Renjun menggeleng. “Nggak apa-apa.”

“Lo nggak haus?” Jeno berbaring miring dan mendekat. Boneka _Moomin,_ satu yang sama seperti yang ditinggal Renjun di rumah Jeno, hanya saja yang ini lebih besar, menjadi pembatas antara tubuh mereka.

Renjun menimbang sebentar: _apa gue haus?_ Yang mana adalah pertanyaan paling tolol nomor satu sepanjang hidupnya sebagai vampir, karena, sekali lagi, vampir nggak pernah nggak haus. Bahkan setelah minum banyak, perasaan kering di tenggorokan setiap vampir adalah abadi, sama seperti waktu hidup mereka yang nggak terbatas. Namun, yang membuat Renjun tidak segera mengiyakan pertanyaan Jeno adalah pertanyaan dari dirinya sendiri: _apa gue pengen minum?_

“Lo nggak tidur?” Renjun malah balik bertanya.

“Masih belum ngantuk,” Jeno menjawab dengan cepat. “Padahal tadi rasanya semua tulang gue udah mau patah. Lo percaya nggak, gue habis angkat sofa tidur ke lantai lima, cuma berdua sama Jisung?”

“Dan?”

“Dan sekarang gue nyesel. Harusnya gue minta bantuan lo aja — buat apa gue kenal sama vampir kalau gue nggak bisa bikin lo angkat-angkat perabot berat?”

Renjun mencubit kulit di bawah lengan bawah Jeno, pembuluh darah yang menonjol berdenyut-denyut di bawah ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. “Nggak ada cerita kaya gitu. Gue masih inget, waktu masih jadi manusia aja gue males disuruh angkat-angkat beras.”

Tawa Jeno terdengar seperti cahaya bulan yang terfilter masuk lewat sela-sela tirai tipis jendela kamar Renjun: redam dan lembut. 

“Gimana hidup lo waktu masih jadi manusia?” Renjun mengira itu naluri dan kebiasaan saat Jeno meraih rambut-rambut di atas dahinya dan membuat gerakan naik turun disana dengan jarinya. “Cerita, dong. Gue penasaran.”

“Kalau gosip emang lo selalu penasaran, kan.”

Tapi Jeno nggak bohong waktu dia bilang ingin tahu. Renjun bisa merasakan antusiasmenya saat mendengar laju detak jantung Jeno meningkat, walau sedikit, atau bahkan hanya sedikit sekali — berkepak seperti sayap burung kolibri kecil.

 _Hidup Renjun saat menjadi manusia?_ Ia berusaha mengingat ke belakang. Karena jujur, dia nggak begitu ingat.

Saat berubah, vampir kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya sebagai manusia — kecuali hal-hal super penting seperti: nama, tanggal ulangtahun, umur. Bagaimana wajah keluarganya, bagi Renjun seperti harus menjelaskan komposit wajah pada seniman sketsa, hanya ingatan sayup dan sekilas, hampir terlupakan. Tapi Renjun ingat bagaimana ia tinggal dengan ibu dan ayahnya, tanpa saudara kandung. Ia ingat tumbuh di dataran tinggi, tempat dimana musim dingin bisa berlangsung selama lima bulan lamanya — karena itu Renjun dulu sangat menyukai matahari, walaupun sekarang ia sudah nggak bisa berjemur di bawah matahari lama-lama, karena bisa bikin pusing. Vampir dan sinar matahari bukan kombinasi paling cocok di dunia. Ada satu kenangan tentang matahari yang _anehnya_ bisa Renjun ingat secara spesifik: di musim panas, belum satu jam sejak matahari terbit, tubuh Renjun berbaring di atas rumput yang basah karena embun, dan tangannya menggenggam pada pemuda lain yang juga berbaring di atas rumput dan —

“Pacar lo?” Jeno menginterupsi.

“Entah.” Kalaupun iya, Renjun berharap mereka sudah pernah, _paling nggak,_ berciuman. Malangnya pacar manusia Huang Renjun yang ditinggal karena kekasihnya berubah jadi vampir. Kalau ditulis jadi cerita, mungkin sudah jadi kisah tragis yang bagus.

 _Itupun_ , kalau memang mereka punya hubungan spesial. Renjun sendiri nggak yakin dan nggak ingin untuk mengingat lagi. Otak vampir Renjun nggak punya ikatan emosional besar dengan otak manusia Renjun, walau sejujurnya, kadang-kadang ia juga nggak bisa menghindari hal-hal yang bikin sentimen atau nostalgia dengan kehidupan manusianya. 

“Kenapa jadi sedih, ya?” Jeno mencebik. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambut Renjun dengan pelan. " _Wanna hug?_ "

"Ih, nggak usah sedih," Renjun tertawa. Tapi kemudian ia menguburkan badannya pada pelukan Jeno. Memang nggak bohong kalau orang bilang kalau pelukan itu yang terbaik.

"Jen, gue udah ngalamin, nyobain, dan ngerasain hal-hal yang nggak mungkin gue dapet kalau gue adalah manusia. kalau gue diberi kesempatan kembali lagi, apa gue tetep milih berubah jadi vampir? _Mungkin nggak._ Tapi apa gue nyesel dengan diri gue yang sekarang? _Seratus persen nggak._ "

"Lo juga," Renjun menyambung perkataannya. "Hidup manusia ada batas waktunya. Lo harus lakuin apa yang lo mau di dunia. Nggak ada orang yang bakal ngelakuin buat lo."

"Sebenernya," Jeno menggumam. Pemuda itu meraih satu _spot_ di leher Renjun dengan halus dan — _oh_ , itu adalah tempat Jeno meninggalkan jejaknya beberapa hari lalu, sebuah markah yang kini warnanya mulai memudar menuju campuran warna hijau dan kuning pucat. 

Jika Renjun masih bisa merinding, maka ia pasti sudah merinding.

"Sebenernya,” Pemuda itu mengulang sambil menelan ludah. “Ada satu hal yang udah lama pengen gue lakuin?"

Suara Jeno pelan, namun kecepatan detak jantungnya yang tertangkap telinga vampir Renjun naik dengan cepat. Pandangan Jeno jatuh, nggak lagi lurus pada mata Renjun. Hal itu membuat isi perutnya seperti berputar.

"Lo nggak," _kurang ajar,_ suara Renjun yang serak dan tercekat mengkhianati pemiliknya. Ia nggak mau terdengar segugup yang ia rasakan. Renjun berdehem dan berkata dengan hati-hati. "Maksud gue, lo nggak bisa mati di masa depan tanpa ngelakuin hal yang udah lama pengen lo lakuin."

Jeno mendekat, _terlalu dekat!_ — suara dalam kepala Renjun berteriak. Tapi juga, Renjun nggak ingin Jeno menjauh. Ujung hidung Jeno menyentuh ujung hidung Renjun.

Kemudian, bibirnya, dalam sedetik yang terlalu cepat. Nggak peduli seberapa dekat Jeno dan seberapa hangat tubuh manusianya menaikkan temperatur udara di sekitar mereka Renjun merasa membeku.

Jeno menarik diri dan sekali lagi tubuh Renjun mengkhianati pemiliknya, karena hampir saja dia mengejar bibir yang menyentuh miliknya itu. 

"Itu yang pengen gue lakuin," Jeno berbisik. _Hebat, kan,_ bagaimana kalimat sederhana bisa diucapkan sama orang yang tepat dan efeknya luar biasa besar. "Kalau itu masuk akal?"

Renjun nggak tahu.

Renjun nggak paham.

Renjun nggak mengerti.

Jadi ia meletakkan dua telapak tangannya pada dua sisi wajah Jeno dan menghapus ruang pendek di antara mereka.

Siapa, sebenarnya, yang mau Jeno bohongi dengan bilang _masuk akal?_ Karena nggak ada, _sama sekali nggak ada_ yang masuk akal tentang cara bibir Jeno bergerak melawan bibirnya. Nggak ada yang bisa diproses oleh pikiran Renjun saat Jeno memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciumannya, dan membuat semesta Renjun bergerak terlalu cepat pada sumbunya. Tentang bagaimana bibirnya menekan milik Renjun berulang-ulang dan Renjun menerimanya dengan antusias. Tentang bagaimana jari-jari pemuda itu meraih area di bawah dagu Renjun dan membuatnya, mau nggak mau, mendongak. 

Saat Renjun membuka matanya lagi, wajah Jeno sudah berada di atas wajahnya daripada berdampingan. 

“Gue harap lo bisa ngeliat diri lo sendiri dari mata gue,” Jeno mendesah pelan. “Lo pengen lo tahu dan inget ini. Huang Renjun, lo adalah orang paling _indah_ yang pernah gue liat. Gue mau bilang lo cakep, tapi bahkan kata itu nggak akan cukup buat gambarin lo. Dan gue nggak cuma bicara tentang fisik, tapi semua eksistensi lo.”

Suaranya satu volume diatas berbisik, dan dia melafalkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan hati-hati, seakan semakin lambat temponya, semakin dalam ucapannya bisa masuk dan membuat tempatnya sendiri pada memori Renjun.

 _Ah_ , Jeno begitu manusia hingga rasanya mustahil. Begitu manusia, dari caranya memandang Renjun sampai cara tangannya mengusap-usap tulang pipi Renjun — jadi apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan jika bukan mencondongkan wajahnya pada sentuhan itu? Dan kemudian, saat Jeno menurunkan wajahnya lagi untuk merapat pada sisi leher Renjun — apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan jika bukan menengadah dan menekan bagian belakang kepalanya sendiri lebih jauh ke dalam bantal untuk memberi Jeno akses yang lebih mudah untuk mencium dan mengisap permukaan kulitnya?

“Jeno —” daripada memanggil, Renjun merasa lebih seperti mengeluh.

Jeno berhenti. Suara nafas pemuda itu, suara degup jantungnya, dan suara nadinya yang berdenyut-denyut menjadi satu. Jika sebelumnya Renjun merasa kulitnya berpijar dimanapun Jeno menyentuhnya, sekarang ia bisa merasakan kerongkongannya terbakar karena kombinasi suara-suara itu. Jeno menengadah, dan dunia Renjun diwarnai oleh merah.

Sebelum mereka berdua sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, taring Renjun sudah menancap dan merobek kulit rapuh pada pangkal leher Jeno.

  
  
  
  


+

  
  
  


“Jeno cium gue, kapan hari.”

Tanpa menoleh pun, Renjun bisa secara fisik merasakan perhatian Mark dan Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba pindah fokus dari menonton televisi pada dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya bikin Renjun tiba-tiba membuat pengumuman yang nggak diminta itu, dia sendiri juga nggak tahu. Mungkin karena Renjun sudah menyerah nonton film komedi romantis sekarang lagi berputar di depannya. 

_“Babe,_ kecilin suara tv-nya,” Donghyuck menepuk lengan Mark yang bersulur ke bahunya dengan sedikit panik. “Siapa yang ngelakuin apa sama lo?!”

Renjun mendesah. Ia sering lupa kalau telinga manusia, pada dasarnya, payah banget.

“Lee Jeno cium gue.”

Dan karena nggak ada balasan jawaban apa-apa dari dua makhluk yang berbagi sofa _bed_ , sementara Renjun duduk di sofa _recliner_ Mark yang mirip dengan kursi pijat listrik, ia menyambung dengan tolol:

“Dan gue cium balik dia.”

Lagi-lagi, cuma suara film di televisi yang menjawab Renjun. Seenggaknya untuk beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Donghyuck mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan bahu tegak. Mark Lee menatap Renjun dengan ekspresi netral, sementara satu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu menatap Renjun dengan ekspresi bingung dan kecewa.

“Terus? Masa gitu doang? Selesai cerita lo?” Donghyuck sama sekali nggak berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya. “Huang, tiap hari di dunia, jutaan orang di dunia juga ciuman — _sorry,_ tapi lo nggak spesial. Lo harus cerita sedetail-detailnya biar cerita lo menarik. Sekarang lo mulai ceritanya dari, hm, Jeno tuh, tipe pencium yang kaya gimana? Pasif? Agresif? Basah? Pakai lidah?”

Renjun nggak bisa menahan untuk nggak mengernyitkan hidungnya. “Hyuck, lo harus bersyukur hidup di dunia modern. Orang-orang yang hidup di abad 19 dipenggal kepalanya kalau mereka cabul kaya lo.”

“Terserah,” Donghyuck kembali tiduran, meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Mark. “Gue nggak percaya gue berhenti nonton _When Harry Met Sally_ cuma buat dengar cerita nggak seru lo.”

“Tapi, gimana dengan kontrak lo?” Mark bersuara untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa saat. “Apa kontrak lo sama Jeno emang secara spesifik ngebolehin kontak fisik yang lebih jauh kaya gitu?”

 _Kalau itu,_ Renjun juga nggak yakin ia bisa menjawab dengan pasti. Renjun membuat kontrak Jeno sama seperti donor sebelum-sebelumnya: singkat dan sederhana. Bedanya, sebelum ini, Renjun selalu berhasil menjaga hubungan kontrak dengan donornya dalam batas “urusan bisnis”. _Minum, ya minum_. Renjun sadar, dirinya mungkin adalah pengecualian yang super jarang — karena bahkan secara teori, tindakan memberi darah pada vampir sifatnya sangat mendalam, levelnya boleh dibilang di atas tindakan-tindakan dalam hubungan romantis. Apa sih, arti ciuman saja, kalau sekarang darah Jeno adalah apa yang mengalir di pembuluh dalam dirinya. 

Seperti bensin yang membuat mesin dalam tubuh Renjun tetap bekerja, namun juga bensin yang sama yang menyebabkan kebakaran jika dipercik api sedikit saja.

“Kontrak gue dibuat dengan,” Ia menjeda untuk mencari kata yang tepat. “Se-fleksibel mungkin?"

Mark menggeleng. “Renjun, lo tahu kalau itu bahaya. Kalau suatu hari Jeno mikir lo ngelakuin sesuatu yang melanggar batas kontrak, lo bisa dituntut secara hukum.”

Donghyuck mengernyit. “Ngeri banget, sih. Itu serius banget, Mark."

“Kontrak itu bukan main-main, Sayang. Itu masalah serius yang harus dipatuhi. Kalau bukan karena ada peraturan hukum kaya kontrak, komunitas vampir mungkin harus minum diam-diam kaya beberapa abad lalu. Dan bukan nggak mungkin, tanpa peraturan kaya gitu, vampir kaya gue dan Renjun harus bunuh manusia cuma untuk minum.”

Lalu Mark menoleh kembali pada Renjun. “Gue selalu _support_ apapun yang bikin lo seneng, Njun. Lo juga tau, kan. Tapi kalau lo ngerasa hubungan lo sama Jeno mengarah ke arah yang beda dari yang awalnya dibikin, kontraknya harus segera dilurusin.”

Renjun terdiam. 

“Oke,” Ia akhirnya mengangguk. “Kalau ada yang berubah dan ada yang bermasalah sama kontrak Jeno, gue bakal urus secepatnya.”

  
  
  
  


+

  
  
  


Langit sore pelan-pelan berubah jadi petang, saat Renjun menyandarkan kepala ke setir mobil Audi-nya. Saluran _random_ radio yang dinyalakannya memular lagu _Friday_ dari IU. _Kenapa juga lagunya kaya pas banget sama sekarang?_ Renjun menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengetuk-ketukkan kuku ke permukaan kulit _cover_ setirnya. Bedanya, hari istimewa IU adalah hari Jumat, dan Renjun hari Sabtu. Bedanya lagi, IU bertemu cinta hidupnya, Renjun bertemu donor darahnya.

Dua lagu berganti kemudian, Jeno mengetuk kaca mobil. 

Ia memakai lapisan sweater _turtleneck_ dan jaket kulit. Saat Renjun membuka pintu mobilnya buat Jeno, fokusnya langsung jatuh pada _jeans_ yang menempel _sedikit terlalu_ erat pada kakinya — membuat pikiran Renjun merasa _sedikit terlalu_ stress. Jeno nggak punya urusan untuk terlihat setampan itu. 

“Kenapa restoran Italia?” adalah apa yang dikatakan Renjun begitu Jeno duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Pemuda itu bahkan belum sempat pasang sabuk pengaman. “Kenapa nggak di tempat _bulgogi_ kesukaan lo biasanya?”

Jeno membuka jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke kursi belakang.

“Karena kalau makan _bulgogi,_ gue pasti minum _soju._ Dan kalau minum _soju,_ nanti gue mabuk. Gue nggak pengen mabuk.”

“Kenapa nggak pengen mabuk?”

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Masalah dengan senyum Jeno adalah: Renjun nggak bisa membedakan antara mana senyum polos dan mana senyum usil. 

“Karena nanti gue pengen cium lo. Dan gue nggak boleh cium lo kalau lagi mabuk — lo pasti juga nggak ngizinin, kan?”

 _Bisa-bisanya._ Bisa-bisanya Jeno dengan tanpa beban bilang dia ingin mencium Renjun. Walaupun Renjun nggak punya jantung berdetak yang bisa kena serangan jantung sewaktu-waktu, Jeno tetap nggak boleh bilang hal-hal yang bikin kaget seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba dan nggak terduga. 

“Udah pasti nggak. Lo nggak bener-bener tau apa yang lo mau, kalau lo lagi mabuk. Manusia emang cenderung kayak gitu.” 

Jeno mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu ia bertanya, “Tapi lo tau, nggak?”

“Apa?”

Tahu-tahu tubuh Jeno sudah mencondong ke arah kursi pengemudi, tangannya melewati tuas persneling dan diletakkan tepat di sebelah tubuh Renjun. “Sekarang gue lagi nggak mabuk.”

 _Ah,_ kemana donor manusia Renjun delapan bulan lalu suka malu-malu, dan bahkan merasa harus minta izin hanya untuk menyentuh bahu Renjun saat diminum darahnya? Renjun nggak yakin. Tapi ia juga nggak keberatan dengan Lee Jeno yang lebih bebas dan percaya diri ini. Atau malah lebih suka?

“Lee Jeno, maksud lo —”

Dengan lembut, dan sayangnya hanya dalam sekilas, Jeno mencium kulit di dekat ujung bibir Renjun. Hanya seperti itu, lalu pemuda itu menarik diri.

Pemuda itu tertawa, sementara Renjun nggak sanggup bergerak.

“Relaks, Njun.” Jeno mengingatkan sambil menekan monitor LCD di _dashboard_ untuk mengganti _channel_ radio. “Sekarang, kita jadi berangkat apa nggak?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Katanya lo nggak pengen mabuk,” Renjun protes saat Jeno melingkarkan jari-jari panjang di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Kehangatan di telapak tangannya mengalir ke punggung tangan Renjun. “Kenapa kita ke kelab?”

“Nggak kenapa-kenapa,” Jeno mengangkat bahu. “Karena sekarang baru jam sembilan? Gue masih belum _mood_ balik ke rumah, lo juga kan?”

Renjun kira _iya._ Lagipula dalam perjalanan kembali dari restoran tadi, ia sudah mengirim _chat_ pada Mark untuk mengajaknya bertemu. Jadi ia cuma mengangguk setuju saat mereka melewati pintu kelab — yang lebih terlihat seperti _pub_ saat mereka masuk, Renjun langsung bisa melihat papan _dart_ yang luar biasa besar dan mesin pemutar musik yang bisa dimasuki koin untuk memilih lagu. 

Jeno, _dengan gemas_ kalau boleh Renjun berkomentar, memesan satu gelas besar soda. Ia kembali ke meja kecil untuk dua orang dimana Renjun duduk di atas kursinya dan bertanya,

“Lo udah haus?”

Renjun menggeleng. _Mungkin sedikit_ , saat dia melihat Jeno menelan soda dinginnya dalam tegukan besar-besar. Sekali lagi, Jeno benar-benar nggak punya urusan untuk terlihat super tampan dengan setelan baju menariknya. Renjun nggak sepenuhnya paham bagaimana cara mengatasi Jeno malam ini — Lee Jeno yang biasanya cuma memakai kaus longgar dan celana tidur selutut dengan rambut sedikit berantakan karena ia punya kebiasaan mengacak-acak dan bermain dengan rambutnya sendiri saat sedang nggak melakukan apa-apa.

Pemuda itu baru saja bercerita tentang bagaimana kakak perempuannya yang tinggal bersama orangtua Jeno di Incheon, hampir nggak sengaja membakar dapur waktu mencoba membuat kukis coklat tanpa tahu cara menggunakan oven — saat Mark dan Donghyuck baru datang.

“Gimana kabar kalian, orang-orang ngebosenin?” Donghyuck meletakkan segelas _Long Island Tea_ di meja tanpa duduk _._ “Lee Jeno, ini nasehat gue: lo harus berhenti bergaul sama Renjun kalau lo pengen jadi asyik.”

“Gue orangnya asyik,” Renjun melotot. “Ya, kan, Mark?” Ia meminta dukungan.

Tapi Mark cuma tertawa. “Mungkin udah waktunya lo ngangkat pantat dari kursi.”

Sementara Jeno memilih untuk bergabung dengan Mark untuk bermain _dart,_ Renjun nggak bisa menolak saat Donghyuck menarik tangannya ke area _dance floor._ Pemuda itu memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam slot mesin musik dan memutar _playlist_ yang berisi seluruh album Purple Rain dari Prince — “... _buat menghormati jiwa tua dan antik lo yang nggak bisa dengar lagu EDM_ ,” begitu kata Donghyuck.

Dan itu memang menyenangkan. Donghyuck menari dengan seluruh tubuh sehingga membuat Renjun sedikit iri pada keluwesannya dan bagaimana pemuda itu nggak pernah terlihat canggung untuk bergerak dengan segenap yang ia punya. Tapi, toh, Renjun merasa tertantang dan mengikuti bagaimana Donghyuck menggerakkan bahu, tangan, dan kakinya dengan konyol dan mirip orang bodoh.

 _Playlist_ itu baru memutar lagu _Let’s Go Crazy!_ saat tiba-tiba lengan Renjun disenggol orang seseorang, yang memakai kaus polo bergaris-garis dan senyum yang manis — entah secara objektif atau karena cahaya remang kelab yang kadang-kadang bisa memanipulasi.

“Boleh gue beliin lo minum?” Dia berteriak keras di sebelah telinga Renjun. Yang mana nggak perlu, karena telinga vampirnya bisa mendengar bisikan bahkan jika tenggelam oleh suara lagu yang keras. Dan tawaran yang nggak perlu, karena —

“Dia baru sembuh dari sakit, masih nggak boleh minum alkohol,” Malahan, Donghyuck yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. “Tapi lo boleh gabung kita, kalau nari lo seru.”

Manusia yang Renjun nggak tahu namanya itu, mengiyakan. Mereka bertiga berdiri membuat lingkaran dan berputar-putar. Renjun tertawa terlalu keras saat Donghyuck nggak sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke sebuah tiang besi kurus, dan pemuda itu meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiri.

“Berhenti sebentar, gue agak pusing,” Donghyuck masih bisa tertawa walaupun nafasnya agak terengah-engah karena capek.

Pemuda yang Renjun masih belum tahu namanya itu juga tertawa, tapi kemudian berhenti saat menatap dan meraih tangan Renjun, kemudian mengangkatnya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Renjun mengikuti ritme musik.

“Hyuck, Sayang, lo udah kelewat mabuk,” Mark mendadak sudah berdiri di belakang Donghyuck. “Ayo keluar, lo harus minum air putih.”

Donghyuck mengangguk, mengikuti Mark yang menyangga tubuhnya, lalu membimbing keluar dari _dance floor._

“ _Bye,_ Huang! _Bye_ — siapa nama lo tadi? Gue lupa soalnya…” Suara Donghyuck tenggelam oleh dentuman musik dan Renjun tertawa geli melihat tubuhnya yang mengecil menjauh, hampir-hampir kelihatan seperti diseret oleh Mark.

“Kita juga udah waktunya pulang,” Suara Jeno tiba-tiba terdengar sangat dekat dengan Renjun. Bibir Jeno hampir menyentuh daun telinganya. “Huang Renjun.”

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


Jeno sedang men- _scroll_ ponselnya dengan tenang dan tubuh sediam batu, saat Renjun baru keluar dari kamar mandi Jeno setelah berganti pakaian.

Renjun sudah memakai baju rumah yang lebih santai. Ia punya beberapa stok baju yang tertinggal di rumah Jeno, sementara yang penya rumah sendiri masih memakai sweater _turtleneck_ dan celana jeans-nya, jaket kulitnya jatuh di atas karpet. Pemuda itu tidur berbaring tengkurap, dan salah satu sisi pipinya tertekan pada bantal dengan lucu. 

“Lo boleh tidur kalau capek,” Renjun duduk di karpet, menghadap Jeno. “Gue bisa minum besok pagi.”

Karena nggak ada jawaban, Renjun meraih ponselnya sendiri di meja. Mungkin dia bisa meneruskan nonton Merlin, karena sudah seminggu lebih berlalu, dan dia belum sempat menyelesaikan musim ketiga. Atau mungkin dia bisa nonton video kucing-kucing lucu di _YouTube,_ kemudian —

“Tadi siapa yang nari-nari sama lo, Njun?”

Renjun sedang memilih-milih video buat ditonton, dengan melihat-lihat _thumbnail_ yang berbaris-baris. “Donghyuck, kan.” Ia menjawab tanpa berpikir.

“Bukan,” Jeno merespon dengan cepat. “Satunya lagi.”

 _Hm?_ Mungkin maksudnya pemuda yang tadi. Yang nggak sempat ditanyakan namanya dan wajahnya Renjun juga agak lupa. “Siapa, ya? Nggak tahu, deh. Kenapa emang?”

Sejeda kemudian, Jeno menjawab dengan nada sengit. “Gue nggak suka orang lain pegang-pegang lo.”

Pikiran Renjun dalam kepalanya membentuk tanda ‘ _????’_ saat ia menengok ke belakang. Ia hampir siap mengeluarkan jawaban bernada bercanda, tapi nggak jadi karena ia melihat keseriusan Jeno, yang matanya menyipit dengan tajam dan rahangnya mengeras. 

Renjun baru mau bertanya apa maksud Jeno - namun dengan cepat pemuda itu sudah menangkap wajahnya, menariknya mendekat, dan menghimpit rahangnya _hanya_ dengan satu tangan. 

Tanpa peringatan, Jeno menyatukan mulut mereka. Nafas Jeno terasa panas menyentuh kulitnya.

 _Astaga._ Ini berbeda. Berbeda dengan cara yang membuat Renjun merasa seperti tubuhnya dialiri listrik bervoltase tinggi dan membuat pikiran korslet sesaat.

Dengan bibirnya, Jeno menarik bibir bawah Renjun dan memainkannya, terus begitu sampai terasa lunak dan sedikit bengkak — yang kemudian membuat vampir itu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Hanya sedikit, tapi cukup bagi Jeno untuk masuk dan menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Jeno menahan wajah Renjun dengan kuat, tapi yang bisa dilakukan Renjun hanya meremas bulu-bulu karpet dengan jari-jarinya.

Renjun nggak akan membantah: bahwa itu adalah ciuman yang berantakan dan terlalu tergesa-gesa. Ciuman itu terlalu basah, dan membuat Renjun nggak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain bagaimana Jeno yang menyentuh semua bagian dalam mulutnya seperti ingin memetakan semua titik tanpa terkecuali.

 _Ini_ , Renjun berpikir, seperti rasa haus yang nggak akan selesai dengan minum darah. Jeno membuat Renjun jatuh terhisap dalam putaran sebuah sensasi, yang membuatnya lupa akan segala hal di dunia. Cuma ada Jeno, selalu hanya ada Jeno dari awal sampai akhir, yang menciumnya tanpa akal, dengan ceroboh dan agresif. 

Hilang sudah Jeno yang gemas, mungkin menguap pada udara tanpa meninggalkan jejak seperti air pada ketel panas. Percikan api sudah berubah menjadi kebakaran hutan. 

Setelah beberapa saat, Jeno menarik diri karena butuh udara. 

Renjun menghitung dengan desah nafas Jeno yang turun naik, masih sibuk mengejar nafasnya. Lima tarikan nafas, sebelum Renjun meraih butiran keringat yang terbentuk di dahi Jeno dan memperhatikan rona merah muda yang terbentuk tinggi pipinya. _Celaka,_ Renjun seperti bisa mendengar darah pemuda itu berdesir di bawah kulitnya.

“Konyol.”

Jeno menaikkan alisnya.

“Gue hampir nggak percaya sama lo. Jeno lo cemburu? Sama orang asing yang gue bahkan nggak ngerti namanya?" Renjun mencibir. "Tapi, gue nggak bohong, lo kalau cemburu jadi seksi banget, tapi juga agak lucu, soalnya —”

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Renjun sudah berada di antara sofa dan tubuh Jeno yang terasa hangat dan lembab, meski terpisah oleh bahan tebal sweater Jeno dan kaus tipisnya. Sudut yang terasa nggak nyata, karena biasanya Renjun harus memandang ke bawah pada Jeno saat ia meminum darahnya. Spasi di antara mereka terasa sesak, tapi Renjun sama sekali nggak terpikir untuk protes. 

“Gue nggak bercanda, Renjun.”

Ibu jari Jeno menyusuri bibir Renjun dengan pelan, menuntunnya untuk terbuka. Renjun menurut — karena sejujurnya dia nggak punya dan nggak mau mengambil pilihan lain.

Jeno menusukkan ujung ibu jarinya sendiri pada salah satu gigi taring Renjun. Sobekan pada jari Jeno pasti sangat kecil, karena nggak ada darah yang tertetes. Tapi bukan berarti nggak ada darah yang keluar, karena Renjun bisa mengecap cairan yang berbau seperti logam dan tembaga bagi hidung manusia itu, namun bagi hidung dan lidah vampirnya, begitu manis dan adiktif. Terutama karena itu darah Jeno, dan Renjun baru sadar, segala tentang Jeno membuatnya dirinya merasa seperti lepas landas menuju udara, roket yang meluncur dan kemudian nggak kembali lagi untuk menyentuh tanah bumi.

“Kalau gitu, lo buktiin. Buktiin kalo lo emang ga bercanda.”

Renjun nggak yakin ia pernah melihat mata Jeno lebih gelap dari ini, saat pemuda itu berkata di antara bibir Renjun. 

“Cuma gue. Yang boleh lihat lo kaya gini? Cuma gue. Yang boleh cium lo? Cuma gue. Dan yang boleh lo minum? Cuma gue.”

Renjun nggak menjawab. _Demi Tuhan,_ kalimat Jeno barusan membuatnya tiba-tiba dihantam oleh rasa puas dan rasa _ingin_ , rasa ingin yang nggak bisa ia jelaskan. Jeno mencium Renjun dengan mulut terbuka pada rahangnya, lalu pada kulit sensitif di bawah telinganya. Renjun menggeliat di bawah tubuh Jeno. Segala hal membuatnya ingin meledak, kalau saja bukan karena tubuh Jeno yang menekan pada tubuhnya dan menjaganya untuk tetap tenang dalam satu posisi. 

Renjun nggak meragukan bahwa besok, jari-jari Jeno akan meninggalkan jejak memar di tempat manapun yang sekarang dicengkeramnya dengan kuat.

Bahkan, Renjun sudah lupa untuk peduli saat ia bicara dengan suara yang parau, di antara nafasnya yang tersengal, dan dengan nada satu oktaf terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan. 

“Iya. Cuma lo. Cuma punya lo.”

Berjejalan di atas sofa Jeno yang nggak seluas ranjang, Renjun berpikir: sulit percaya kalau tubuh Jeno nggak secara spesifik diciptakan untuk sesuai dengan tubuhnya, seperti dua buah _Lego,_ seperti dua pulau yang dulu adalah satu sebelum dipisahkan laut, namun jika disatukan kembali, maka bentuk pesisirnya akan cocok pada satu sama lain. 

Mereka berdua masih sepenuhnya berpakaian, nggak ada sepotongpun kain yang dilepas atau jatuh ke lantai. Namun Renjun menyelipkan tangannya dalam ruang di antara punggung Jeno yang luas dan meraba setiap bagian dari tulang belakang di bawah kulitnya yang mencuat. 

Kuku Renjun menancap dan menyeret pada suatu titik di sana, saat Jeno mendorong dan menumbuk dengan panggulnya, cepat, kuat, dan berulang-ulang — seperti mencari sesuatu dengan putus asa. Sesuatu yang mungkin hanya bisa Renjun berikan, karena Jeno juga membuat Renjun menggelincirkan tubuhnya tanpa malu untuk mencari sesuatu yang hanya bisa Jeno berikan. Renjun merasa ada perasaan hangat yang terbentuk dari bawah perutnya, lalu mengalir sampai ke kepalanya seperti kembang api yang dinyalakan dari dalam. 

Mata Renjun menutup semakin dalam. Ia ingin _tenggelam,_ pada semua yang Jeno berikan. Pada semua yang sekarang Jeno berikan padanya secara fisik dan mental. Pada nafasnya di telinga Renjun yang memburu. Pada cara Jeno membangun tempo seperti musik _crescendo,_ namun dengan harmoni yang membawa Renjun seperti menemui gerbang surga. 

“Jeno...” Renjun mendengar suaranya sendiri mendengking. Ia ingin Jeno menatapnya, memberinya ciuman yang —

Kemudian Jeno berhenti. Himne itu kemudian tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan telinga Renjun terasa kosong. Renjun meraih sisi wajah Jeno, _ingin_ menariknya lebih dekat, mengambilnya kembali menuju jurang yang akan membawanya hilang akal.

Renjun kembali menghitung dengan nafas Jeno. Kali ini, sepuluh tarikan nafas yang terlalu panjang sebelum Jeno membuka mulutnya untuk bilang,

“Gue,” bola mata Jeno bergerak dengan cepat dan panik, memandang pada matanya. “Menurut gue, kita harus berhenti.”

  
  
  
  


+

  
  
  
  


"Dan lo pulang gitu aja?" Donghyuck menurunkan kacamata hitamnya. Renjun mengangguk. "Sinting lo." 

Mereka cuma berdua sore itu, duduk di kursi malas yang diletakkan Mark di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sayangnya, Mark Lee nggak bisa ikut mendengarkan curhat Renjun, karena sedang memenuhi undangan untuk mengunjungi rumah besar klan Lee Taeyong di Cheongdam-dong. 

Donghyuck meminum jus semangka dari gelas raksasa dengan sedotan. Renjun pikir, waktu masih jadi manusia, Mark pasti punya ketagihan sama semangka, karena walaupun sudah jadi vampir, ia dengan rajin menyetok buah itu di rumahnya. Donghyuck sendiri nggak begitu tergila-gila sama semangka, tapi ia juga nggak menolak untuk makan dan meminumnya, karena menurutnya, _"...sayang kalo nganggur. Lagian rasanya juga lumayan, nggak buruk-buruk amat."_

Sedangkan Renjun? Ia sedang minum darah kemasan yang diambil dari persediaan Mark, dengan sedotan juga. Minum darah kemasan itu menjengkelkan, karena taringnya terasa gatal jika minum tanpa tertancap pada sesuatu. Fakta bahwa Renjun sengaja memilih tipe A, sama seperti tipe darah Jeno, sama sekali nggak bisa mengurangi kenyataan bahwa ia benci darah kemasan. 

Bicara tentang Lee Jeno, Renjun belum menemuinya selama dua minggu. Ia mengabaikan pesan dan telepon Jeno. Juga mengganti kode pintu rumahnya, jadi pemuda itu nggak akan bisa masuk rumah Renjun tanpa sepengetahuannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. 

Bahkan sebenarnya, ini kali pertama dalam dua minggu Renjun keluar rumah. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bergulung di atas ranjangnya yang hangat. Yang nyaman. Yang nggak berbahaya. Yang nggak akan bilang dengan tiba-tiba dan secara nggak adil kalau mereka harus berhenti berhubungan. 

"Lo nggak bisa salahin gue," Renjun menyembur dengan defensif. "Waktu dia bilang harus berhenti, rasanya gue kaya dicekik dan hati gue diambil dari tempatnya. Gue belum ngerasa sakit hati kaya gitu sejak empat dekade lalu, waktu ada yang bilang taring gue tumpul." 

"Oke, oke, gue ngerti banget lo ngerasa sakit hati. Sekarang lo bisa berhenti bikin kata-kata lo kelewat dramatis." Donghyuck menjawab. "Tapi lo tetep salah, karena nggak nanya kenapa dia pengen berhenti." 

"Gue udah tau alesannya. Dia pasti nggak mau punya hubungan serius sama vampir — mungkin dia mikir gue terlalu bahaya buat itu." 

"Dan lo bisa tau karena?" 

Renjun terdiam. Ia menyedot darah dalam kemasannya sampai habis dan membuat suara yang menjijikkan. "Ya, gue tau aja. Kalo lo jadi gue, lo juga pasti ngerti." 

Donghyuck menggeleng. 

"Nggak masuk akal. Paling nggak lo harus ngomong baik-baik sama dia. Lagian, lo pikir deh, masa nggak ada apa-apa tiba-tiba dia minta berhenti sama lo?" 

Renjun nggak menjawab. Dilihat dari perspektif Donghyuck, masalahnya memang sederhana. Tapi Renjun nggak siap, jika ia harus mendengar jawaban yang ia belum yakin bisa ia terima sepenuhnya. 

"Lo nggak minta hubungan lo sama Mark berhenti," Renjun kemudian berkata. "Kenapa?" 

Kaki Donghyuck yang berselonjor bergoyang-goyang pada kursi malas. Renjun bertanya karena ada sedikit perasaan iri pada Mark dan Donghyuck — betapa menyenangkan kalau Renjun bisa punya hubungan seperti itu. 

"Ya, karena gue suka Mark, Njun. Kalau mau jujur, udah pasti awalnya gue tertarik sama Mark karena terpesona sama wajahnya, sampai-sampai gue rasanya gila. Tapi itu wajar — dia vampir, dan emang secara fisik, dia _“didesain”_ buat bikin manusia tertarik." Donghyuck membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya di udara.

"Terus?" 

"Terus gue kenal dia lebih dalam. Gue nggak tahu kapan tepatnya, tapi buat gue, dia bukan lagi vampir Mark. Dia Mark Lee. Cuma seorang Mark, terlepas dari dia vampir atau bukan. Dan gue suka dia kaya orang tolol — karena dia punya lebih dan dia punya kurang, sama kaya orang lain. Dan yang lebih penting, di titik hubungan ini, gue kasih Mark darah gue sama kaya gue kasih dia rasa sayang — karena mau, bukan karena harus." 

Ah, betapa sempurna kalimat Donghyuck barusan di telinga Renjun. Ia mendengarkannya sambil melihat matahari yang akan terbenam, membuatnya seperti nonton film romantis yang biasanya Renjun nggak suka. 

"Lo sesayang itu sama Mark?" 

Donghyuck nggak langsung menjawab. Ia cuma meneruskan meminum jus semangkanya, dan Renjun nggak bisa membaca ekspresi matanya dari kacamata hitam yang dipakai pemuda itu. 

"Lo bahkan nggak akan bisa bayangin." 

Renjun mendesah dengan keras. Sengaja dikeraskan. "Ngomong sama lo nggak pernah ada hasilnya. Gue masih nggak tau harus gimana sama Jeno." 

"Maaf-maaf? Gue udah kasih jawabannya dari tadi. Lo yang terlalu bebal buat dengerin nasihat gue. Gue ulangin lagi: lo ketemu sama Lee Jeno, terus lo ngomong baik-baik sama dia kaya orang yang sama-sama punya akal."

  
  
  
  


+

  
  


Renjun pulang dari rumah Donghyuck dengan perasaan yang masih kosong. Tapi ia cukup kenyang — walau ini jenis rasa kenyang yang nggak bisa dibilang memuaskan. Nggak apa-apa, itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada minum darah kemasan miliknya sendiri di rumah, karena ia selalu berakhir dengan menggigit-gigit pembungkus darah yang rasanya mirip seperti karet ampas.

Saat ia baru keluar dari lift, Renjun berharap matanya salah.

Mata Renjun selalu bekerja dengan baik, dan penglihatannya sempurna. Tapi ia berharap mata itu salah, saat ia melihat satu-satunya figur di koridor yang panjang selain dirinya sendiri. Sosok yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu Renjun, dengan memakai jaket katun, jeans, dan sepatu kets, sambil menyandang tas ransel di salah satu bahunya. 

_Lee Jeno._

"Sejak kapan lo disitu?" Renjun bertanya, sengaja berdiri dari Jeno dengan mengambil jarak yang cukup aman. 

Ia serius mempertimbangkan saran Donghyuck untuk menemui Jeno dan bicara baik-baik. _Tapi nggak sekarang banget, juga._ Ia masih belum merasa siap.

Jeno mendongak dan Renjun bisa melihat garis-garis lelah di seluruh wajahnya. _Mungkin kuliahnya nggak berjalan dengan baik?_ Hati Renjun terasa perih memikirkan bahwa kaki Jeno mungkin sekarang sakit karena berdiri terlalu lama. 

"Belum lama," Jeno menjawab pendek. 

Dada Renjun terasa dihantam oleh perasaan bergulung-gulung. Ia tahu itu, perasaan rindu. Rindu pada seorang manusia rapuh: yang bisa Renjun hisap darahnya sampai tubuhnya kering, yang bisa Renjun patahkan lehernya hanya dengan satu gerakan, yang bisa Renjun dorong dengan sekali langkah pada dinding sampai kehabisan nafas. 

Manusia yang begitu rapuh, dan bayangan mengenai Renjun yang menyakiti satu helai rambut Jeno saja membuat hatinya ngilu. 

Manusia yang begitu rapuh, tapi punya efek yang luar biasa hebat pada vampir satu setengah abad, hanya dengan satu kalimat yang membuat Renjun merasa seperti segala jenis kesenangan dalam kehidupan dihisap habis, hanya dengan mengatakan satu kalimat yang nggak ingin ia dengar. 

"Bodoh, kalau gue nggak pulang malem ini terus gimana? Lo mau berdiri dan nungguin disini sampai kapan?" 

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Renjun, Jeno malah bilang. "Lo belum minum." 

Renjun mendengus, setengah tertawa pahit. Dari semua hal yang penting sekarang — "Itu yang lo pikirin?" 

"Lo belum minum dua minggu." Seakan Jeno tahu, bahwa waktu sudah kehilangan arti saat Renjun bergulung dan berdiam di kamarnya. 

"Belum minum dua minggu _dari lo_ , maksud lo?" Ia menekankan dua katanya dengan sengaja. 

Tubuh Jeno yang lebih tinggi dari Renjun seperti mengerut dan mengecil, bahunya jatuh, dan dagunya tercelup ke dada, saat ia balik bertanya pada Renjun. "Lo minum dari orang lain?" 

"Penting buat lo?" 

Jeno menarik satu nafas yang dalam dan panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Renjun. 

"Gue rasa mungkin nggak," Jeno mengambil dua langkah mendekat pada Renjun. "Nggak masalah dari siapa, asal lo udah minum. Tapi kita harus ngomong. Dan gue nggak pengen kita ngomong di sini." 

Jeno benar, mereka harus ngomong dan berkomunikasi seperti dua orang yang punya otak, seperti kata Donghyuck. Walau Jeno mau berhenti melihat atau bertemu Renjun seumur hidupnya, tapi mereka masih punya kontrak — yang jika ingin dihentikan, harus dinyatakan batal secara legal. 

Renjun mendesah, melewati tubuh Jeno, dan menekan kode pintu apartemennya. “Ikut gue.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gue masih punya teh dan kopi," _Yang ironisnya,_ itu sebenarnya teh dan kopi milik Jeno, yang disimpan di rumah Renjun sebagai stok, diantara makanan lainnya seperti biskuit, telur, ramen, dan coklat. "Lo mau minum?" 

Jeno menggeleng. "Gue kesini cuman mau ngomong." 

"Gue tahu," Renjun menggigit bagian dalam dari mulutnya. "Lo mau bicarain kontrak, kan?" 

"Kok, lo bisa tahu?" 

Hati Renjun serasa diremas menjadi bubuk. Ia tahu hubungan mereka sebatas bisnis, tapi Jeno nggak membuat perasaannya lebih baik dengan mengutarakan hal-hal segamblang itu.

"Karena gue juga ngerasa kontraknya harus diakhiri." Renjun meletakkan lembar kontrak yang tadi diambilnya dari rak dokumen di kamar.

Suara kertas kontrak yang disobek oleh Jeno membuat suara yang keras, kontras dengan apartemen Renjun yang hening. Renjun harus menelan lewat gumpalan di tenggorokannya.

_Itu dia. Selamat tinggal, Lee Jeno. Semoga sukses dengan hidup lo di luar sama._

"Ada satu yang mau gue tanyain," Jeno bersandar di kursi dapur Renjun. "Lo masih minum sama gue, kan?"

Renjun mengangkat kepala dengan kaget. "Ya, nggaklah! Gue bisa masuk penjara kalau minum dari orang lain tanpa kontrak."

Apa itu — apa itu eskpresi terluka yang sekarang ditunjukkan Jeno? _Nggak ragu lagi._ Tapi, kenapa? _Entah._

Renjun memang merasa sedih dan sebal. Ia memang merasa dicampakkan, dan Jeno mencederai lebih dari sekedar harga diri Renjun waktu dia bilang ingin berhenti menemuinya — dia melukai perasaan tulus Renjun. 

Dan parahnya, Renjun baru menyadari _dengan_ _keras dan jelas_ , bahwa ia memang punya jenis perasaan itu, saat ia memandang Jeno dan sebuah pemahaman jatuh diatas Renjun seperti selembar selimut: bahwa walaupun Renjun merasa hatinya patah jadi dua, dia nggak ingin Jeno merasa terluka juga.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa Mark sama Donghyuck bisa? Gue lihat Mark minum dari Donghyuck, waktu keluar dari kelab. Lo sendiri yang bilang mereka nggak punya kontrak."

“Karena —” _Karena mereka punya perasaan tulus satu sama lain._ “ — itu bahkan nggak penting. Lo aja minta kita berhenti ketemu.”

“Tapi, gue nggak minta kita berhenti ketemu?” Mata Jeno membesar. “Gue cuma minta kita berhenti pakai kontrak. Renjun, gue nggak mau lagi kita ketemu karena lo bayar gue buat diminum.”

Kemudian tangan Jeno menggenggam tangan Renjun di atas meja, dan Renjun bisa merasakan nadi yang berdenyut-denyut, yang membuatnya ingat: “Jeno, gue vampir. Lo bisa aja salah paham sama perasaan lo sendiri dan lo menyalahartikan ketertarikan lo sama vampir dengan ketertarikan lo sama gue. Gue yang — yang cuma gue.”

Meski begitu, Renjun akan bohong kalau bilang rasanya ada sedikit kilas harapan samar. 

“Renjun, lo nggak bisa beritahu gue tentang perasaan gue sendiri. Sekarang gue tanya lo, apa bener lo bener-bener nggak punya sama sekali perasaan tentang gue? Sebagai Jeno, dan bukan cuma manusia yang darahnya bisa lo minum?”

Seperti ada yang menekan dada Renjun, saat Jeno mengatakannya seperti itu. “Gue punya,” ia menjawab dengan lemah. “Dan gue kira itu haus. Waktu pertama kali lo cium gue, gue kira itu haus, jadi gue minum dari lo. Tapi terus gue tahu kalau asuumsi itu salah. Perasaan gue sama lo sebagai Lee Jeno nggak bertambah atau berkurang, walau gue minum dari lo sebagai manusia.”

“Dan gimana cara lo tau itu?”

 _Bagaimana?_ “Gue nggak yakin. Tapi gue tau.”

“Jadi, kenapa lo ragu kalau gue emang punya perasaan sama lo sebagai Huang Renjun? Renjun, gue nggak pengen bikin ini jadi rumit. Gue sayang sama lo. Udah, sederhana kaya gitu.”

Ia menatap lurus pada Jeno, berharap ia bisa membaca semua emosi dan ekspresi tanpa menyentuhnya. Ia mencari, dan mencari, tapi Renjun tahu bahwa jawabannya sederhana. 

Renjun ingin menangis.

Ingin menangis karena Jeno datang. Karena terlepas dari semua hal tentang Huang Renjun, pemuda itu masih datang. Lee Jeno datang dan ia masih menginginkan Renjun sebesar Renjun menginginkannya. Karena Jeno masih disini, walau Renjun bisa membalik tubuh Jeno dengan mudah dan melukainya, tapi Renjun malah ingin melindunginya. 

Karena Renjun menyukainya, bahkan jika dengan mata tertutup rapat dan hati terbuka lebar.

Perasaan hangat yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya di dada Renjun sebanding dengan perasaan hangat saat Jeno menyentuhnya.

  
  
  
  


+

  
  
  
  


Dari awal, memang harusnya Renjun tahu kalau _nggak ada yang masuk akal_ tentang Jeno.

“Istirahat, Njun,” suara Jeno serak karena mengantuk. Saat Renjun menatapnya, dua mata pemuda itu tertutup. “Gue tau lo nggak butuh tidur, tapi gue bisa ngerasain lo lagi mikir pagi-pagi buta.”

Tapi Renjun nggak masalah. Dia sama sekali nggak keberatan, karena saat ini — melihat Jeno _hampir_ tertidur dengan tenang, detak jantungnya pelan dan manis, tubuh dan nafasnya hangat pada Renjun, Renjun nggak mampu untuk memikirkan skenario hidup yang lebih baik dalam hidupnya. 

Karena saat dunia mulai membuka celah menuju fajar, dan redup langit yang mulai hidup masuk melalui jendela, lalu jatuh di atas wajah Jeno dengan terang yang sangat tipis dan lembut, Renjun berpikir tentang pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Lee Jeno: seperti cahaya lilin kecil saat ia tersenyum. 

Karena Renjun sudah hidup satu setengah abad dan belum ada yang tersenyum seperti itu. Dan dia bisa hidup seratus tahun lagi, tapi dia nggak begitu yakin akan menemukan satu lagi yang seperti itu. Apalagi satu yang menggenggam tangan Renjun dalam tidurnya, dan jari-jarinya terselip di antara jari-jari Renjun, seperti membawa _tujuan_ — ini adalah tujuan hidup Renjun, yang datang walau ia nggak mencari, yang datang walau ia menjauh. Perubahan kecil yang membawa perbedaan besar.

“Masih belum tidur?” Jeno membuka satu matanya dengan berat, hanya beberapa garis. “Mikirin apa, sih?” 

Dan Jeno kembali terpejam karena nggak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya, saat Renjun menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Sebelum Renjun menutup mata, ia meninggalkan satu kecupan kecil di atas kening Jeno dan menjawab dalam hati,

_Mikirin lo._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> apa yang lebih gemesin dari renjun kecil yang suka ngomel yang punya gigi taring vampir kecil yang lucu? jawabannya nggak adaaaa, nggak ada yang lebih gemesin xD 
> 
> this was honestly sooo much fun to write. jadi kepikiran buat bikin sekuel dari pov jeno atau versi markhyuck? kalau ada yang mau komen yaaa. stay safe and luvv yall♡


End file.
